


烟吻

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [74]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	烟吻

Raul的矜持只坚持了两秒，就因为不适应的烟味而败下阵来。他剧烈的咳嗽着，两道漂亮的眉毛因此拧在一起，连带着那双眼睛也溢出些许眼泪。

他被呛着了，窘迫地抱怨道：“Chema——”

Guti在他身边幸灾乐祸地笑，夹在指间的烟因为他的轻微抖动而落下灰屑，他将它放进口中，深深地吸了一口，烟头闪过隐约的火光，再待它熄灭后，Guti已经吐出了那口烟。青灰色的烟雾散在这个狭小的、隐秘的空间里，让Raul的视线有些模糊。

但他能看见Guti那蓝盈盈的眼瞳，带着说不清的意味和他对视着，然后倾过身子给了他一个轻柔的吻。

一个满是烟味的吻，除此之外还有Raul熟悉的、属于Guti的味道，他们足够大胆，在空无一人的房间里尝试从未吸过的香烟，并品尝彼此的嘴唇。他们也确实胆怯，那烟最终没能完成使命，燃到一半后断成了两截。

他们放肆又小心翼翼地爱着彼此，在接吻的时候几乎忘记了呼吸。Raul也忘记了明明刚刚他还被辛辣的烟味呛出眼泪，而Guti甚至连打火机都不敢按。

等到这个吻结束，Raul才重新找回自己，又开始不停地咳嗽，同时遮住自己通红的脸颊：“你呛到我了。”


End file.
